


0300

by K17L53



Series: Clexa week 2018 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Week, Clexa Week 2018, Day One, F/F, but also quite charming, clarke is annoying, lexa was asleep, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Captain Woods has had a long day out on patrol. And all she wants right now is sleep and silence. But there seems to be someone in the communal kitchen being obnoxiously loud.Enter Private Griffin, who’s up at 3 in the morning making cookies. No one likeks being caught doing someone they’re not supposed to and Lexa is not at all impressed by her quirky little comebacks. But maybe, just maybe, they can work out a little deal so Clarke doesn’t get in trouble?





	0300

**Author's Note:**

> woop woop it's clexa week. cute little fic to start things off.

It was quite late now, very late actually, Lexa realized as she looked at the digital clock on her nightstand with sleepy eyes. The least favorite thing about the location of her room was the fact that it was so close to the communal kitchen – it was the one right next to it actually. But no one was usually there too late, and even if they were, they were considerate enough to keep it down. But now, at exactly 3:00am, someone was there, being incredibly loud. Why was anyone even in there right now? Shouldn’t they be asleep, it’s not like anyone got to sleep in.

 

Shaking her head slightly, Lexa sat up, unsure if she wanted to get up and go investigate what was happening. She had a long day, she had been on patrol for most of the day and once she got back, Lexa barely had the energy to shower and have dinner before practically collapsing into her bed. She’d fallen asleep in about a minute or two but now…someone was being annoyingly loud in the kitchen right next to her room and Lexa had no other choice but to go out there and check. Pushing herself off the bed to stand up, she looked around the dark room to find a pair of pants before pulling them on – she couldn’t be bothered with a jacket but pants were quite necessary.

 

Stepping out of her room and walking the few feet to the kitchen, Lexa stood at the doorway, watching the blonde a little away from her cracking eggs into a bowl.

 

“What are you doing?” Lexa asked suddenly, making the blonde jump slightly. “It’s 3 in the morning.”

 

“Captain Woods?” The blonde gave her a confused look, she wasn’t really expecting anyone right now, let along Lexa. “I didn’t think anyone was up.”

 

“I mean…I wasn’t up until a couple of minutes ago.” Lexa told her, not even trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. “Care to explain yourself Private?” She didn’t know her name, the blonde didn’t even look familiar to Lexa but on top of her pajamas, she was wearing her jacket and Lexa could see the stripes of her rank.

 

“Got hungry.” She replied simply. “And there’s nothing to eat.”

 

Lexa would be lying if she said she wasn’t hungry; dinner was…subpar tonight and well, Lexa was a little too tired to even eat before going to bed. “So…you’re cooking…?” She gave the stranger a confused look, still unsure why anyone would be out of bed at this time.

 

“Making cookies, yeah.” She gave Lexa a nod before turning her back and going back to what she was doing.

 

Lexa was a little amused if anything, no one talked to a Captain in that tone, let alone turned their backs on them. “What’s your name, Private?” She finally asked, taking a step inside as she leaned against one of the counters on the other side of the room.

 

“Griffin.” She replied immediately, finishing with the eggs before wandering off in the kitchen to find a whisk. “Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”

 

“You know people are sleeping now right?” Lexa mused, there was a little bite in her voice. She needed to be up in two hours, another day of patrol but here she was, watching this very loud, and slightly disrespectful soldier trying to make cookies at three in the morning. “Most of whom who have to be up early.”

 

Clarke slowly came to a stop, hesitantly letting go of the whisk in the bowl before turning around to look at Lexa. “You’re one of them?” Lexa nodded, her jaws clenched as she gave her an annoyed look. “I woke you up?”

 

“You did.” Lexa replied with a nod. “Don’t you have to be up in the morning?” She asked her, doing her best to not let the bitterness in her voice show. “Because I do.” She added before Clarke could answer. “In about two hours actually.”

 

“Oh god, I am so sorry.” Clarke apologized immediately, “I didn’t think anyone would hear-”

 

“You know the door right before the kitchen?” Lexa asked her. “Yeah…that’s my room.” She told her before Clarke could answer.

 

Clarke only let out a sigh, a defeated look on her face, “Please don’t write me up for this.” She asked her, already knowing Captain Woods would – she had a reputation for being one the more… _stricter_ ones. “It won’t happen again.”

 

She was about to say when she caught herself, stopping as Lexa thought about her answer. “On one condition.” She told her instead receiving a confused look from the soldier. “You share your cookies.”

 

Clarke smiled at that, nodding at her, “Deal.”

 

They fell silent after that, Lexa pushing herself up to sit on the counter as Clarke worked in silence. She couldn’t help but watch the blonde in the kitchen, Lexa hasn’t seen her around, not much anyways, and even if she had, she didn’t really notice her. But right now, Lexa wasn’t entirely sure how that was possible – she was, quite simply, very beautiful, with the messy hair and the blue eyes, Lexa was surprised she’d never even talked to her. It might have something to do with the fact that Lexa was half asleep, because usually she was really good at keeping her eyes to herself. She felt a little bad about it, she didn’t want to stare, it was almost getting creepy according to Lexa but she couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

 

“You know,” Clarke spoke as she placed the cookies on a baking tray. “Staring at me won’t make these cookies happen any faster?”

 

Lexa averted her gaze as she heard Clarke open the oven and place the tray inside before closing it. “Are you new Private?” She asked Clarke instead of answering, no one really talks to their superior the way she was, and that’s what Lexa was used to. So the only explanation Lexa could think of was that she had to be new.

 

Clarke shook her head, finally turning around to look at Lexa. “Nope, year five. And this is actually my last tour.” She answered with a small smile. “I go home this time, and that is it.”

 

“Huh,” Lexa only gave her a nod. “This is my last tour too.” She told her, forgetting what she had intended to say instead. “Can’t wait to go home to be honest, it’s been a long few months.”

 

“Someone waiting for you back home?” Clarke asked, leaning back against the counter next to the oven, it wouldn’t take long, about ten to twelve minutes till the cookies were done. From the way Lexa said it though, how she said she couldn’t be wait to go back home, it sounded like there was something waiting for her there.

 

“My dog.” Lexa replied with a shrug. “I haven’t seen him in so long, I can’t wait to see his little face.”

 

Clarke couldn’t help but smile at that, smile at the way Lexa’s voice softened at the mention of her dog, and how she suddenly seemed…a lot nicer. “That’s cute.” She responded. “When are you getting back?”

 

“This weekend.” Lexa answered. “So…two more days.”

 

“Wait, really?” Clarke asked her in surprise. “Oh my god, me too.” She told her quickly before pausing. She thought about what she was going to say, she was already pushing it with the Captain so it couldn’t hurt to push a bit more. “We have a connection, I can tell.” She told her, feigning seriousness. “You stuck around for my cookies, you didn’t get mad at me for waking you up, we’re getting discharged on the same day,”

 

“That’s…just one thing really.” Lexa tried to reason with her. “Coincidences are a thing you know?”

 

“Okay, wait.” Clarke stopped her, “Where are you going?” She asked her. “Where’s home?” She was almost expecting Lexa to say New York, that’s where she was headed back to anyways. And it _would_ be a lot more than just coincidence if that’s where she was also headed. It was a long shot, Clarke knew that, and yes, the two of them weren’t the only people going back home tomorrow – well, they were probably the only ones going back for good.

 

“New York, why?” Lexa replied with a questioning look.

 

“Oh my god,” Clarke basically squealed, jumping in her spot for a brief second before trying to regain her composure. “Connection, like I said.” She added. “That’s exactly where I’m headed.”

 

“Okay,” Lexa sighed, standing up as she shook her head, “It’s been a crazy day and this is probably a dream so I’m going to try and wake up now.”

 

“You’re a dork.” Clarke told her frankly, “If you were dreaming, you wouldn’t know you were dreaming.” She told her seriously, like it was an obvious fact.

 

“I am your superior, you can’t call me a dork.” Lexa pointed out, giving her a disapproving look.

 

“We’re off the clock.”

 

“You’re not off the clock till you’re off this base.”

 

“Someone’s grumpy.” Clarke mumbled, watching as Lexa sat back down and she leaned down to check on the cookies.

 

“Gee, I wonder why?” Lexa asked sarcastically. She was sleepy and tired and she really didn’t want to be here right now with Private Griffin. But then again, she was hungry and needed something to eat before going back to bed. And she wasn’t writing her up, so the least Lexa could get for that was a couple cookies.

 

“Because you haven’t gotten laid in months?” Clarke asked in response with a quirked eye brow.

 

“Watch yourself, Private.” Lexa told her, doing her best to make her sleepy and tired voice sound like a warning.

 

“That’s the only good reason to be grumpy to be honest.” Clarke shrugged, responding defensively.

 

“We’re on the job or do you not remember that?” Lexa asked her disapprovingly.

 

“It keeps you in a better mood, just saying.” Clarke muttered.

 

“It might have something to do with the fact that I had a really long day and you woke me up.” Lexa suggested, “Just a thought.”

 

.

 

The next few minutes went by with the two of them talking mostly just about their days and what they were both looking the most forward to about going home. Lexa wasn’t looking forward to anyone in particular, just her roommate and best friend as well as her dog. Her friend usually took care of him when Lexa was gone for work, and she was missing them both quite a lot. Clarke on the other hand was looking forward to all her friends, her mom, even her ex boyfriend apparently. Lexa didn’t understand that last part – who looks forward to that? But according to Clarke, they were still friends because he was part of their friend group.

 

“I couldn’t stay friends with an ex.” Lexa said in response, shaking her head slightly as she sat on the counter with a cookie in her hand.

 

Clarke was sitting at the table, the tray of her cookies in front of her but she was just on her first one. “I mean…it was short lived and we’re friends with the same people.” She shrugged, explaining, “So it’d be worse if we tried to avoid each other.”

 

“That’s impressive.” Lexa said with a small laugh.

 

“And like…he’s not the last person I dated anyways.” Clarke told her. “He’s seen me with my girlfriend before I left.”

 

“Ah right.” Lexa responded with a nod. “So you have someone else waiting for you back home too.”

 

“Oh no, no.” Clarke shook her head. “We were together for about five months and she didn’t wanna stick around when I left on tour.”

 

“Ouch.” Lexa muttered, looking down at the cookie in her hand as she took a bite. “That’s a little harsh.”

 

“Oh well.” Clarke shrugged, “Can’t do anything about it really.” She added before her tone turned a little suggestive. “That means I’m available though.” She hinted at Lexa.

 

Lexa couldn’t help but laugh at that, “Are you hitting on me?”

 

“I mean…” Clarke started, “I’m trying to, yeah.” She answered. “But I don’t think I’m doing that well to be honest because you’re asking me.” Clarke sighed. “I mean, I even mentioned that you needed to get laid.”

 

“Yeah, and I’m not getting laid until I get back to New York.” Lexa only shrugged. “Because,” She started, “I seem to have to keep reminding you of this,” Lexa shook her head, “But we’re both on duty right now.”

 

“Well, all I’m getting from that is,” Clarke responded, stepping up a little closer to Lexa, “If we were under any different circumstances, you’d sleep with me.” That was really pushing it, but then again, Clarke has been seriously pushing it since the moment Lexa walked into the kitchen. “Is that correct?” Clarke asked, her voice low as she took a step closer, now standing between Lexa’s legs as she sat on the kitchen counter. “I still need a little confirmation because I’m bad at reading between the lines.”

 

Lexa wasn’t too sure when Clarke had come so close to her; she was someone who liked her personal space, pulled away almost immediately if anyone was too close to her. But this time, Lexa found herself sitting her ground, only looking Clarke straight in the eye. “You keep forgetting I’m your superior,” Lexa reminded her, her voice low much like Clarke’s, but holding more authority. “And you can’t just _say_ things like that to me.” She didn’t sound annoyed by it, or wanting Clarke to shut up and get on with her night. It was more like she was…challenging Clarke to keep going, daring her to not stop.

 

“You’re not saying I’m wrong though,” Clarke pressed on, leaning a little closer to Lexa, their faces maybe a bit too close. “And it doesn’t seem like you want me to back off either,” She commented, her eyes scanning over Lexa, as much as she could anyways given how close they were. “Are you not wearing a bra?” Clarke asked, stating an observation.

 

“No, I just got out of bed,” Lexa rolled her eyes. “You’re lucky I’m wearing pants.”

 

This time Clarke smiled, a playful smirk which…kind of scared Lexa? “I think you mean, I’d be lucky if you _weren’t_ wearing pants.”

 

“When was the last time you slept Griffin?” Lexa asked lightly, doing her best to ignore that mischievous spark in Clarke’s eyes. “I think sleep deprivation is the only explanation for…” She trailed off slightly as she thought about what she wanted to say. “Everything you’re saying right now.” Lexa was a little amused, she couldn’t help but be at the Private’s confidence.

 

Clarke bit down on her lower lip, she knew that Lexa wouldn’t budge, even if she wanted to because of how she kept reminding Clarke she was her superior and that they were on the clock. Nevertheless, she found her free hand slowly moving up to the waistband of Lexa’s pants. “You’re gonna stop me now, aren’t you?” Clarke asked her knowing.

 

Lexa nodded reluctantly – maybe it was the fact that she hadn’t been _laid_ in a long time, or maybe it was just the fact that Clarke’s cocky confidence was actually kind of turning her on but Lexa didn’t want to stop the blonde. “You know I have to.” She replied, this time Clarke withdrawing her hand but continuing to watch her. “Tell you what though,” Lexa added, “Give me a call when you’re back in New York.” She shrugged. “I mean, if you want to…because like you said, I kinda need to get laid.”

 

“Very badly, yeah. You could always just get yourself off until then.” Clarke nodded seriously before her face broke into a smile, finally moving away from Lexa. “How’s the cookie?”

**Author's Note:**

> they're cute. and lexa would've most definitely let clarke make a move if they weren't working and if she didn't outrank her. but hey, there's a possibility for that after they get home. anyways, let me know what you thought, hopefully i'll finish day 3's fic on time.


End file.
